I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a LED light set and, more specifically, to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) light set that is smaller in physical size, easy to manufacture at lower cost, also has pantoscopic emission, waterproof and bendable characters.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the structure of current LED, as shown in FIG. 4, consists of a package 5 in lamp shape, two corresponding electrodes 60, 61, one of the electrodes 60 has an LED dice 1 on top, the LED dice 1 connects to the electrodes 60, 61 with very thin metal wires 30 electrically, the electrodes 60, 61 stretch down and form two pins 62, 63 that passing through the package 5 to connect to DC power.
Based on the structure described above, if these known LED's are connected together as Christmas LED light set, manufacturers have to solder one pin of each of a plurality known LED's to conductive wire of positive power, and then solder other pin to negative power, the procedure is very tedious and cost is relative high that effects market competition.
The package, electrodes and pins are all external to the conductive wires, the whole size is relatively large, installation is not easy; light from the known LED's only emits from top of the package, that limits the luminance, the outlook is not attractive, all of these causes troublesome to users.